Prince of White & Girl of Pink
by Mithry
Summary: A prince should never love a commoner its not right. That is all going to change when theses two lonely souls cross paths. Their love will turn everything upside down will they ever be able to be together or is there really no love between a prince and a pauper? *I hope you give this story a chance I promise it will get better*
1. Preview

**_Why hello everyone thanks for giving my story a chance I hope you enjoy it. I haven't written in a while so bare with me. :P Anyways this is a preview so ENJOY!_**

* * *

**The Prince of White and the Girl of Pink**

**Neji Hyuuga:**  
Prince of the white kingdom.  
Age 16  
Hair: Brown and long mid back  
Eyes: White  
Attitude: Harsh and straight to the point quite assertive and demanding too

**Sakura Haruno:**  
Villager  
Age:15  
Hair: Pastel Pink thigh length  
Eyes: Jade green  
Attitude: Lively, brash, shy at times

**Naruto Uzamaki:**  
Prince of the Orange Kingdom  
Age: 15  
Hair:: Spiky blonde  
Eyes: Cerulean blue  
Attitude: Jovial, hopeful, kind

**Sasuke Uchiha**  
Second son to the king of the Blue Kingdom  
Age 15  
Hair: Black Duck like  
Eyes: Coal black/sharingan  
Attitude: Cold, Cruel, Demanding

**Hinata Hyuuga**  
Cousin to prince Neji  
Age: 15

**Ino Yamanaka**  
Sakura bestfriend  
Age: 15

**TenTen**  
Princess  
Age:16

**Rock Lee**:  
Legendary green beast and Neji's closet friend

**Gaara:**  
King of the Sand Kingdom  
Age:15

**There will be more characters but these are the most important at the moment**


	2. Loosened Ties

**Ok everyone here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_-Prince of white Girl Of pink-_

_~Loosened ties~_

* * *

"SAKURA! Sakura did you even hear a word I just said!?" , the blonde girl screeched.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ino I was just thinking." ,the pinkette replied. She could get the recent events out of her head.

'_Had I actually talk to THE Hyuuga prince?' _she couldn't help it when the memories rushed back into her mind. She remembered it crystal clear as if it was only 10 minutes ago, which it was

***FLACHBACK***

"Man Ino better have a good reason for making me leave my house this early in the morning." ,she mumbled to herself. It was quite a sunny day this morning in Konoha there was a light breeze in the sweet scented air. Sakura was on her way to the Ramen stand to meet her best friend for some important message. She had been enjoying her beauty sleep when the blonde beat down her door telling her to meet at the Ramen stand at 4. Sakura sighed.

'My friends are so crazy.' As she was walking a particularly strong wind came her way not only covers her in dust but whipping her hair bow off her head and sent it flying.

"Kuso!", she cried out and after dusting off she began to chase after the object. She chased it to a giant cherry blossom tree only to see it land in the hands of someone else.

"Oh thank you soooooo much for getting that the stupid wind blew it up."

She hugged the said person and when she pulled away to look at her savior she felt herself blanch. She was standing with the Neji Hyuuga. No not even she had HUGGED the Neji Hyuuga. She didn't even know how to react she just stood there frozen staring at him. He smiled down at her.

"It's no problem blossom anything to help out such a pretty girl. Though if you'll excuse me for being so rude but I have to go maybe we can continue to converse another time."

He placed the bow in her hand and stepped away. Sakura felt like her face was on fire he ad called her beautiful and invited her to continue the conversation. She felt like she could soar with the birds her heart was beating 1000 beats per second. She had been so shocked she almost forgot about her meeting with Ino. She turned and ran away from the spot that would change her life

forever.

***FLASHBACK END***

"Ugh what is your problem today have you been spending to much time with Naruto?" Ino pestered.

"Maybe maybe not!" the pinkette replied sticking her tongue out. She knew this was going to be one long day. Though she wouldn't forget about her encounter at the cherry tree.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it favortie, follow, review whatever. Just come back for the next chapter :D**_

_**~Lulu~**_


	3. Some day

**Herro herro. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. Major procrastinator here :P. Anyways I promise to regularly update this story. Anyways I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did one Sakura would have been stronger and two it probably would have ended by now :3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since her fairytale encounter, and Sakura was beginning to lose all hope in seeing her white eyed acquaintance.

'Only 2 more hours.', she thought She sighed as she adjusted her white lab coat and headed off to the next patient's room. Sakura was a doctor at the Konoha hospital she wasn't high up in the ranks she was simply a standard doctor. Giving the needed check ups, health exams, changing IV bags and such. She left all the big surgeries and stuff to the real doctors. Don't get her wrong she would love to be a top notch surgeon saving lives and such but she never finished collage and was thrown into the line of work.

The two hours flew by very quickly, so she stared off to her home. Though instead of taking her normal quick route, for the past three weeks she had been taking the long way. Now why might she take the long way to passes the cherry tree. Just hoping that maybe just maybe she could get a glimpse of the prince again and maybe talk to him. As she got near the area where the tree was she began to take extremely slow steps. After five minutes she just gave up and went straight home.

By the time she arrived to her old dingy apartment it was around 7 p.m.

"Mom I'm home." , she called out. But after a few minutes there was no reply…..there never was. She slipped of her shoes and stepped onto the once white carpet, which now was brown enough to match dirt. She slipped into the kitchen and open the almost empty fridge she grabbed the few remaining ingredients she had and began to cook. Once the soup was ready she dish it out into an old chipped bowl and made her way to a room at one end of a long hallway. She lightly pushed the door open and made her way to the figure in the bed.

"Mom, mom you need to wake up it's time to eat." The aging redheaded woman sat up in the bed. She looked at Sakura with blank eyes watching her every move. Sakura dipped the spoon into the soup and lightly blew on it before putting it into the woman's mouth.

"Hi mom," she started as she fed her, "my day was pretty boring as usual. I got to see that cute kid Konohamaru today, the old lord's grandson. He is such a cutie, though he is starting to take after Naruto and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. Naruto has been doing pretty good lately he's on his way to becoming the lord. I still haven't seen the prince but that's OK I shouldn't get my hopes up, he'd never go for someone like me. Though mom maybe one day we can get a new home and get you the treatment you need."

She had been talking for such a long time she hadn't realized that the bowl was empty.

"Gomen, I hadn't realized it was empty. Sorry for keeping you up so long. Sleep tight mom." ,she whispered kissing her mothers head and leaving the room. Just before she left she turned out the lights and shut the door. After eating her own food and cleaning up her mess, she went to take a shower, which was going to be cold as usual, and head to bed. As she laid there just before she closed her eyes she muttered something so very softly.

_**Some day...  
**_

* * *

_**Well I guess that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed please review follow or favorite. And before I leave I'd like to thank TheProdigy'sWife14 reviewing. I was honestly thinking of giving up again like I always do, but her comment made me want to write again and for that I'd like to say thank you. Well have a great day or night.**_

_**Ja Ne **_


End file.
